Challenge
by Raygha Raikouga
Summary: Challenge for those who love the challenge, well its not really a challenge, I just want someone who adopt this kind of story.
1. Chapter 1

**So I want to give you guys/girls a challenge to make Ainz ooal gown/Momonga to become 1 of the servant in any grailwars, because no one ever create it so far and im suck at writing and grammar in English and also suck at gathering information, looks like Ainz will become Caster since he is Sorcerer King, im gonna create some parameter about him in this post, but you can add it or change it yourself if you interested in this story so here we go.**

 **Servant: Saber**

 **True name: Momon/Ainz Ooal gown**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Master: ?**

 **Height/Weight: 5,9/ ?**

 **Alignment: Lawful good (A/N: but he can also become neutral but Idk)**

 ** _stats:_**

 **Strenght: A**  
 **Endurance: A**  
 **Agility: A**  
 **Mana: E**  
 **Luck: B**  
 **NP: EX**

* * *

 ** _Class Skill:_**

 **Magic Resistance: B**  
 **Protection against magic and magecraft. Instead of rejecting the magical energy spells will be canceled altogether. Grants full protection Against spells of three verse or lower, and even High-Thaumaturlogy and Greater Ritual will have trouble against Saber.**

 **Riding: B**  
 **The expertise to ride animals and vehicles. Most vehicles can be handled with above average skill. However, cannot ride like phantasm races (A/N: Idk if hamsuke is phantasm race or not but I assume he is just giant animals).**

* * *

 ** _Personal Skill:  
_**  
 **Bravery: A+**  
 **The ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion. Not usable if under influence of mad enhancement. Bonus effect increasing melee damage.**

 **Clairvoyance: D**  
 **Capable of keeping track of fast object moving object a range of seven kilometers.(A/N:its made up, so just correct me)**

 **Charisma: C**  
 **Momon figure participating in the assaults hoisting a flag raised the morale of the soldiers to the limit and united the troops. Thanks to his charisma, it is possible to make others believe in the contents of the "revelations" without basis.**

 **Dicernment of the Poor: A**

 **A: He will not be deceived by excuses and deceptions from words. (It expresses the power to grasp the true nature of the opponent possessed by Momon , who was blessed with the opportunity to inquire about the life and value of the weak due being someone without a single relative.)**

 **Eye of the Mind (True): B**

 **is a heightened capacity for observation, refined through experience. At B:Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.**

* * *

 **NP:**

 **Magical Hole of Mystic Armory: A**

 **Type: Anti-Unit (Self)**

 **Range: 0**

 **Maximum number of target: 1**

 **Momon draw out one of his Treasures from a thin air. He posses from E rank Items and weapons to A rank.**

 **True Overlord of Death: True Self :EX**

 **Type: Anti-Unit (Self)**

 **Range: 0**

 **Maximum number of target: 1**

 **Momon revealed him self as the true Overlord of Death and also personification of Death it self, and many people believe he is God of Death. with this form, his class become Caster and change all of his status parameters into different stats, there is no limit to this form and Momon also can switch again with the effect of "Perfect Warrior" spell.**

* * *

 **How you guys thing? Im not good at it so you guys can change it all you want if you really want to adopt this story. After this im gonna create Ainz Parameters in his Magic Caster form. Until then, farewell~.**


	2. Confirming somethings

**Well this chapter it's just for clearing something.**

 **Why I pick Momon instead of Momonga it self? : Because Momonga its treated as wraith or anti-hero but that's not the case, I want to give an impact when a honorable Dark Hero become Lich that hates the livings.**

 **Why theSTR,END,AGI parameters its so high when Momonga it just Magic Caster with no good melee combat and rely only by his max level: well you know it already, in New World even Momonga strength its high enough to make wind blown up with just by his strength alone and that's boosted with his class as saber, as for Endurance, he parried Jaldabaoth Deadly Attack (even though that's just acting, its beyond what human can do) and for Agility, when Evileye states when Momon fighting Jaldabaoth, His slash create After Image (maybe I forgot something about his "Perfect Warrior" spell that can alter his Stats just like Warrior for momentarily, but maybe I'm wrong, if you're not agree than show me your opinion).**

 **As for his 1st NP, idk its name so I just use my imagination, he use it when fighting Jaldabaoth to grab Frost Pain to counter Jaldabaoth Hell flame.**

 **Why his 2nd NP EX ranked: well he is just transform into his Magic Caster form, he did it Instantly when fought with Clementine. So , it cannot be canceled.**

 **other question will be replied via PM, do not hesitate to just PM me.**

 **This is Raygha, Farewell~**

 **Review from q'fox : I Know i already PM you but i will also post it here.**

 **Well yes he is that OP but, just like i said, you can change it all you want, i want him to toy up his opponent by using Momon form to find him amusing or something and you can also add someone who is comparable to Ainz like another Player from New World as servant that Ainz did not know and become his true Enemy, and i know you know this that Ainz its not just Recklessly Wipe out entire city by just first chapter, he is Paranoid and will gather information first to know his enemy, and why i Pick Momon? because its the Only form that can match evenly with other without getting them Over killed and also, you can create this Fic in humorous way.**

 **Review from Hdzulfikar: Yes! that's what i want to see! even though Momonga its so OP, i want him to be just like as you said, he will holding back to find it amusing and each character development too as well, and of course Overlord its not all about massacre and dark story, but also Humor and silliness just like when he talk about plan with demiurge and just says "O-oh you already foresee this huh?".  
**


	3. Momonga Parameter

**Here we are, Stats Parameter for Momonga in his Magic Caster form as accurate as possible, maybe if there is no one interested in this Fic ill try create it myself but it won't be good as the other thought, Maybe I should just use Indonesian Language since im not that good at English, so here we go.**

 **Servant: Caster**

 **True name: Momonga**

 **Sex: Male**

 **Master: ?**

 **Height/Weight: 5,9/ ?**

 **Alignment: Chaotic Evil**

 ** _stats:_**

 **Strenght: D++**  
 **Endurance: D++**  
 **Agility: D-**  
 **Mana: EX**  
 **Luck: A++**  
 **NP: EX**

 ** _Class Skill:_**

 **Item Construction: EX**  
 **Momonga can create many items and tools via "Create Greater Item" spell. Momon Armor and Weapon its created via this spell. The legend says Items created by Momonga hold fearsome magecraft that human cannot even imagine. He also can break Mystic items easily and examine any items perfectly via "Greater Break item" and "All Appraisal Magic Items" spells.**

 **Territory Creation: B  
The skill to build special terrain that is advantageous to one self as magus. Creation of Workshop become possible** **  
**

 ** _Personal Skill:  
_**

 **Clairvoyance: D+++**  
 **Capable of keeping track of fast object moving object a range of seven kilometers.(Can be strengthened via "Buff Magic" spell)**

 **Law of the Undead (Lich):EX (A)**  
 **As undead, Momonga never felt anything in Killing other life form such as humans (but the rank will Greatly down if the one he kill is innocent Peoples, especially kids). Momonga become unaffected by Negative energy such as Angra Mainyu power, the effect reversed, instead of inflict damage to him he will be healed instead, the Potion that suppose to heal him just making damage to him. Momonga cannot getting wet and cannot be mind controlled and does not need sleep or eat. But, this skill has major flaw such as Momonga is weak again Fire and Light attribute attack, especially Light attribute because it's his fatal weakness as undead, if Momonga getting Shock, Surprised, Ashamed, Angry, and Joy, he will calm himself in no time due to this skill. Gain advantage against living being.**

 **Dicernment of the Poor: A**

 **A: He will not be deceived by excuses and deceptions from words. (It expresses the power to grasp the true nature of the opponent possessed by Momonga , who was blessed with the opportunity to inquire about the life and value of the weak due being someone without a single relative.)**

 **Eye of the Mind (True): B**

 **is a heightened capacity for observation, refined through experience. At B:Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.**

 **Mana Burst (Death): EX**  
 **As Overlord of Death, Momonga gain full mastery over Necromancy and Death related spell. At rank EX: Can easily Alter anyone life and death if the opponent doesn't have high Magic Resistance without even use many Mana and can kill his opponent Instantly by simple touch if his opponents does not have any magical resistance.**

 **NP:**

 **Magical Hole of Mystic Armory: A**

 **Type: Anti-Unit (Self)**

 **Range: 0**

 **Maximum number of target: 1**

 **Momonga draw out one of his Treasures from a thin air. He posses from E rank Items and weapons to A rank.**

 **Tier-Magic: EX**  
 **Standard spell used in YGGDRASIL Containing 1~10 Tier spell. At rank EX: Momonga gain access to Over rank spell that can be comparable to EX rank NP and surpassed even 10 tier spell which is A+ rank magic but has major flaw such as cast time its really long and Momonga can't move while casting it. It can be interrupted easily with direct combat, Sudden attack, and High-range sniping.**

 **Type: Anti-Army**

 **Range: 1-100**

 **Maximum number of target: 500+**

 **Here is the list of Over rank spell Momonga posses.**

 **Fallen Down: EX**

 **Type: Anti-Fortress**

 **Range: 1-200+**

 **Maximum number of target: 600+**

 **Momonga Unleased one of his most powerfull spell to obliterate Surrounding into white void. This spell its more effective against Undead Being.**

 **Ia shub-niggurath: EX**

 **Type: Anti-Country**

 **Range: 1-99+**

 **Maximum number of target: 30k+**

 **This spell work perfectly to massacre a country, Unleashing black cyclone and Kill opponents easily if enemy doesn't have high magic resistance or have high vitality. After the prey has been killed via this spell, automatically summon Phantasmal beast called "The Dark Young" an A+ rank Phantasmal beast born from this spell. Dark Young will gain number as much as number of people killed by this spell, at best (30K) will be 5 Dark Young summoned through this spell.**

 **Great Tomb of Nazarick-Ainz ooal gown: EX**

 **Type: Marble Phantasm**

 **Range: 1~100**

 **Maximum number of target: 400+**

 **Momonga home as one of the 41 Supreme Beings. It's a home for Hetemorphic creature Lead by Momonga as the Highest of Supreme Beings. Long time ago, this place called Impenetrable Tomb, its proved when 1500 God-like being try to Destroy this tomb and can't make it. This Tomb hold many Phantasmal and any race that considered High beings. If Momonga use this NP without fight, he can maintain it for 12 hours. And if while fighting, Momonga can only maintain it for 2 Hours at best.**

 **Wish Upon Stars: EX**

 **Type: Omnipotent wishing Tools**

 **Range: ∞**

 **Maximum number of target: ∞**

 **Ultimate Relic items that can fulfill any wish in exchange of his own power and experience, Momonga obtain this trough hard work and sweat by using his own goods to have this Item in True God shop of YGGDRASIL.**

 **Eclipse-The goal of all life is death: EX**

 **Type: Anti-Existence**

 **Range: 200 (by the effect of "Widen: Cry of the Banshee)**

 **Maximum number of target: 100+**

 **Momonga Trump card as true Ruler of Death, channeling his mana into form of Giant Crimson Clock in his back. When the Clock begin ticking, it needs 12 second before activating it. Kills all surrounding Existence even the air itself and ignore any Resistance even EX ranked Resistance to nothing but sands.**

How you guys thing? its just my opinion about him though, but just by creating his parameters make me shivers. thank you for reading this far, Thi is Raygha Farewell~

 **Updated for review**

 **Manazero: yes, im not yet fully understand about Nasuverse servant parameters and that range and maximum number of NP its totally made up. And sorry if i mistaken the "The Goal of All Life Is Death skill", if you interested then just correct it. And who said i underestimate Heroic Spirit from Nasuverse?(oh..maybe the Momon part, but im not intend to do that) yes that Solomon its OP one who can par with Momonga or even beat him and even Gilgamesh can more than a match to Momonga Magic caster form.**

 **Hdzulfikar: There still much more NP i want to add but its to complicated but thanks for the review, and i update his NP that should be exist.**


	4. News flash

Remember that i will make this story if someone not yet willing to do it? I decide that i will to do it. But i will use volume 10 Momonga since i'm not yet read volume 11. All stats i will make in here will be altered according too his master. What you see in previous chapter its just him without master. And he will be depowered since servant never summoned at full power...or you prefer i make Ainz/Momonga Grand Caster.

But don'expect professional writing from me, and i will get beta reader for grammar problem.

Now i need all of your suggestion. Please answer these question.

grail war he take? 4 or 5? (Since i'm familiar with both of it)

2\. Who is his master? You can even chose other character that not participate in canon as long as its within my ability.

You can input other suggestions. Feel free to tell me.


	5. edited parameter

This chapter is to introduce his new stats. I admit, I'm going overboard with the last one and not really grasp Nasuverse. According to canon. Servant can only have 3 noble phantasms. So I make a new noble phantasm for Ainz/Momonga. Its still OP though, but more understandable. If you see something like line in below, it mean that it's related

Tier magic-Ancient spell of alternate YGGDRASIL: E-EX

The collection of spell from YGGDRASIL Ainz possessed while still living in there as magic caster. Ainz have all tiers including overank one. Here's the list of tier rank according to Nasuverse parameter stats by me.

Tier 1: E  
Tier 2: E+  
Tier 3: D  
Tier 4: D+  
Tier 5: C  
Tier 6: C+  
Tier 7: B  
Tier 8: B+  
Tier 9: A  
Tier 10: A+  
Overank: EX

And this is the list of overank spell Ainz posses that almost comparable to real noble phantasm. But due to this skill born from Tier magic. Its only treated as part of Tier Magic noble phantasm, pretty much like Gilgamesh GoB who have 1000+ noble phantasm but treated as only part of it. He has only 3 of his overank spell, pretty much like noble phantasm.

* * *

Fallen Down_The unholy light of certain end: EX  
Anti-Army/Anti-Undead

White pillar of light who oblirerates everything near it, leaving them all burn to cinder, devoid of life. Counter undead being.

Ia-Shub-Niggurath_The black cyclone of thousand young: EX  
Anti-Life

A Black wind from the blessing of outer god Ia-Shub-Niggurath, the Black Goat with Wood of Thousand Young. capable to drain their soul forcefully from its victim. Said victim's soul will be sacrificed to summon Phantasmal being named Dark Young if its kill enough.  
I  
I  
I  
I_Dark Young of the Black Goat: A+  
I_Anti-Army

Phantasmal beast come from Ia-Shub-Niggurath_The black cyclone of thousand young. This child of the outer god have unfathomable form and mind. has massive large body and can outrun even war horse easily despite its size. Its tentacle is it main weapon.

Pantheon_Call of the First Sphere:EX  
Summoning  
I  
I  
I  
I_Cherubim the Gate Keeper:A  
I_Anti-Army

* * *

Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown_The Supreme Creation of 7 Divine Relic:A++  
Anti-unit (Self)

A symbol of Great Tomb of Nazarick created from 7 divine relic of YGGDRASIL. It said that you can hear people scream in agony in that staff. 7 Divine relic can summon A rank elemental to aid him in battle. The Staff represents the joyful memories of his time in YGGDRASIL but it is a testament of his comrades' abilities and perseverance to complete the collection. Thus in creation of reality marble.  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l_Great tomb of Nazarick_Impenetrable fortress of Ainz Ooal Gown:EX  
I_Reality Marble

Summoned because of Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, the reason why he summoned in to new world with his fortress. Created from his memory of joy with his comrade. Summon the the tomb of 41 supreme being that said unreachable to mortal and immortal. The being inside this fortress can fight for him. Including the other 41 supreme being. He can only maintain it for 10 minute.

* * *

Eclipse-The Goal of all life is death:EX  
Anti-Existence.

The spell of highest order in term of instant kill that make him true lord of the death. Giant clock that count the time of his opponent dead will be summoned in Ainz/Momonga back. The victim concept of exist will be erased regardless of any resistance they have, even this noble phantasm can kill the air it self. Even EX ranked noble phantasm can't counter this spell when activated.


	6. News

The story has been published. Check it out at Overlord x Fate/Stay night section. Its called Caster of the Death.


End file.
